


us against the sunrise

by skyclectic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/pseuds/skyclectic
Summary: Her heart unravels more with each passing day, coming so far undone that Sooyoung finds it harder and harder to hide her love away. Sometimes, she thinks that Jinsol feels the same; that Jinsol has rearranged herself to make room for Sooyoung to build a home beneath her ribs.-----Or the one where Sooyoung works in a bloodhouse and falls in love with Jinsol, her vampire client.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	us against the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xylomylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/gifts), [moonrise31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/gifts).



> This was commissioned by @xylomylo; thank you for trusting me with this and letting me run wild with the yvesoul feels. Also dedicated to @moonrise31 because, let's be honest, between the both of you, this fic and my general descend into madness and loona, would not have been possible.

I can't deny it, I lose, I lose my head  
Fight it, I do, I do  
I can't deny it, I lose, I lose all my mind.  
  
_\--Star, Loona_

  
  


//

  
  


Sooyoung glances at the clock on her bedroom wall. It’s almost ten, which means it’s time for her to get ready to leave. She gets up from the bed and walks over to her closet. She pulls on a new shirt, then throws a couple of spare outfits into her bag. It’s always good to be prepared. Things can get messy sometimes. 

She’s just about to start on her makeup when the door to her bedroom creaks open. A blonde head appears first and then the rest of Jungeun follows. She studies Sooyoung for a second, then exhales roughly. “Heading to the bloodhouse again?” 

Sooyoung glances at her sharply. Jungeun’s face is twisted unhappily; she’s never approved of Sooyoung working as a feeder and they’ve had the same worn argument many times before. 

“It pays the bills, Jungeun.”

“So does working at Starbucks,” Jungeun snaps back. Then she sighs again, leaning against the doorframe as if she’s tired of fighting with Sooyoung about this. “I just worry about you.”

Sooyoung softens. “I know. But I’ll be _fine_. It’s not as dangerous as you think.”

“ _Vampires_ are sinking their sharp pointy fangs into your neck,” Jungeun points out, but her words are less serrated this time. “I packed you some fruits and protein bars. Bring them along and don’t forget to eat them in between your… clients. So you don’t end up almost fainting again from the blood loss by the time you get home.”

 _That was one time_ , Sooyoung thinks sullenly. But she bites back the words, not wanting to get into a screaming match with Jungeun when her best friend is being more accommodating than usual. 

“Thank you,” she says instead, offering Jungeun a small, apologetic smile. Jungeun’s face twists again, but she only inclines her head awkwardly before she leaves.

  
  
By the time she leaves her room, the apartment is quiet. She turns the corner and sees Jiwoo on the sofa, watching something on her phone as Jungeun dozes on her lap. 

“Leaving already?” Jiwoo asks, keeping her voice low so as not to wake her girlfriend up. 

“Yeah,” Sooyoung answers distractedly, fiddling with the scarf around her neck.

“Your scarf is all over the place,” Jiwoo says. She motions for Sooyoung to come over, smiling softly when Sooyoung kneels beside the couch so that she’s not towering over Jiwoo. 

Gently, Jiwoo unravels the scarf and then reloops it around Sooyoung’s neck again. Her fingers linger for a moment, pausing at the scars peeking out above the collar of Sooyoung’s shirt. Her feeding scars, some faded to almost invisible, and others fresher, standing out against the paleness of her skin. 

“There, all good now.” Jiwoo murmurs with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Be safe, okay? I’ll leave the light on for you.” 

“Thank you,” Sooyoung murmurs. She takes a quick second to press a kiss to Jiwoo’s cheek, feeling her heart settle a little when Jiwoo beams at her. “See you.”

She feels Jiwoo watching her as she walks over to the shoe cupboard and pulls on her shoes. Then, she takes a second to take in the way she looks in the full-length mirror near the front door. It’s not her best look, but it’ll do. Most vampires aren’t picky anyway: only interested in the siren call of the fresh blood humming in her veins. 

“Bye,” she calls out over her shoulder as she steps out of the door. Just before she pulls it closed, she sees Jiwoo leaning down to press a tender kiss to a sleeping Jungeun’s forehead. 

Something in Sooyoung’s heart closes up at the sight. She wonders what it would feel like to find a love like theirs, one that’s strong enough to weather through storms and the passing of time. 

  
  


//

  
  


It's slightly past midnight by the time Jinsol is done unpacking the rest of her luggage. She's exhausted from all the travelling. But the night is still young and if she hurries, she might still be able to catch Sooyoung before her shift ends. 

So, she pulls on her coat again and heads out of her room. She hears the faint hum from the television, which means that Chaewon has already started her drama marathon for the night. 

“Haven't you already watched this series before?” Jinsol asks as she rounds the corner and catches sight of whatever it is Chaewon is watching. 

Chaewon doesn't move from where she's curled up on one end of their sofa. “It hits differently on the third rewatch. There’s more to unpack and discover.” 

Jinsol rolls her eyes, swallowing back the _Don’t you have better things to do with your time?_ retort she’s itching to say. She knows a losing battle when she sees one. Chaewon has always had a mind of her own, and nothing anyone can say will ever sway her if she's set her mind on something. If Chaewon wants to spend the rest of eternity being a couch potato and watch the same dramas ten times over, who’s Jinsol to stop her? Chaewon will probably snap her neck in annoyance and that’s always a pain, even though being a vampire means she’ll heal from it in no time at all.

“I'm heading out,” she says, stepping directly in front of Chaewon and blocking her view of the screen. “Want me to bring back blood bags for you? I can drop by the blood bank and ask Heejin for some.” 

Chaewon heaves a long sigh before she looks up. She studies Jinsol for a second, and then her gaze sharpens and turns into the kind of contemplative calculation that Jinsol knows means Chaewon _wants_ something. After more than a hundred years of living with Chaewon though, Jinsol doubts anything Chaewon asks for will surprise her. Besides, Jinsol thinks Chaewon deserves a little treat anyways, for accompanying her to Vienna and putting up with Jinsol's complaints about stuffy and outdated vampire politics for an entire three weeks.

“I want AB negative champagne,” Chaewon states simply, as though it's a demand more than a request. “Three bottles. And the expensive kind too, not the cheap knock-offs they make at the local drugstore. I want the ones shipped in from one of France's finest vineyards.” 

Jinsol raises an eyebrow. “Don't push your luck, butterfly.” She pokes at Chaewon's cheek, distorting the practiced pout Chaewon was just about to pull on her. “I'll get you _one_ bottle.”

They have a little stare off, neither of them wanting to be the first to give in. Just when Jinsol is contemplating all the different ways she can get an upper hand (Chaewon _hates_ having her hair messed up), Chaewon's nose wrinkles. “Fine. One bottle.” 

Jinsol chuckles, and then just because she can, she ruffles Chaewon's perfectly styled hair anyway. Chaewon slaps her hand with a scowl. “Will you just _go_?” 

Still laughing, Jinsol makes her way to their front door. She has a hand on the brass doorknob when Chaewon calls after her. 

“Don't you ever get bored? Or sick of it?” 

Jinsol frowns, turning around to see an unreadable look on Chaewon's face. “Of what? You?” 

Chaewon doesn't rise to the bait. Instead, she holds Jinsol's gaze, all traces of her playfulness from earlier dissolving away. “Humans don't live forever, you know. At some point, they die.” 

“I'm aware,” Jinsol begins slowly. They've both lived for long enough to witness the death of countless human acquaintances and companions. So, Jinsol has no idea why Chaewon is bringing this up now. "I know we'll outlive them all." 

A shadow flickers over Chaewon's face. It makes guilt knot uncomfortably in the pit of Jinsol's stomach. She knows Chaewon is thinking of Hyejoo. She wants to tell Chaewon not to worry, that Sooyoung is not a vampire hunter like Hyejoo was, that she and Sooyoung aren't star-crossed lovers doomed for a short-lived romance with a tragic ending. In fact, she and Sooyoung aren't even lovers to begin with. 

But all of that sounds so inherently _selfish_ that it only makes the guilt inside her grow impossibly larger.

“I just -- I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did,” Chaewon says softly. 

Jinsol exhales. “I won't.” 

In the span of a heartbeat that neither of them has, Jinsol is in front of the sofa again. Chaewon fits easily into her arms when Jinsol pulls her in and she holds on for a few long moments, hoping it's enough to soothe away the sharp edges of Chaewon's pain. 

It's Chaewon who breaks their hug first. Her smile is watery and red-tinged from the few bloody tears that had managed to escape. “I'm fine. _Go_. Don't forget my champagne.” 

“Okay,” Jinsol murmurs, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Chaewon's forehead before she leaves.

  
  


//

  
  


Sooyoung grimaces as she takes in her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The bite marks have healed, leaving behind faint pink scars on her skin. But there are streaks of blood all over her clavicle, already staining through her shirt. 

With a sigh, she peels the shirt off and starts dabbing at the dried blood with a paper towel. The young boy that fed from her moments earlier had been too eager, and even though Sooyoung had only allowed him to take a mouthful, he was a _messy_ eater. She hates newborn vampires for this very reason.

She's in the middle of rummaging in her bag for another shirt to wear when the door opens and Yerim sticks her head in. Her grin is as bright as her purple hair and there are already several healed bite marks on the column of her throat. Yerim never bothers to take her time, flitting from client to client with ease and a bucketful of irresistible charm. Sooyoung both envies and admires this about the younger girl.

“Jinsol just arrived,” Yerim says, her grin slipping into a knowing smirk at the way Sooyoung straightens up at the mention of Jinsol's name. 

Sooyoung runs a hand through her hair, feeling a spark run through her. Her night is just about to get infinitely better. Jinsol hasn't been around in a long time and while Sooyoung has missed her (something she refuses to admit out loud), Sooyoung is definitely going to make her _pay_ for it. 

Yerim giggles at the expression on her face, probably seeing right through the many devious thoughts currently flitting through Sooyoung's brain. 

“Wear the white shirt. The flowy one,” Yerim suggests. She nods in satisfaction when Sooyoung pulls it out of her bag and slips it on. “It drapes nicely over your collarbones. Goes well with your black bra too. Jinsol will definitely uh -- _appreciate_ you.” 

Sooyoung shoots Yerim a pointed look, which only makes Yerim giggle again before she disappears back into the main lounge. Truthfully, she's far from embarrassed, just slightly wary that Yerim has accurately guessed her end goal for the night. She normally doesn’t set out to deliberately seduce her clients but then again, none of them are Jinsol. And she’s -- 

Somehow, Jinsol has become a walking collection of broken rules and every single exception Sooyoung has ever and will ever make. Maybe Sooyoung should spend some time thinking about this, about what it _means_ , but Jinsol is here right now. And so, she simply turns back to the mirror hanging on the wall. 

Sooyoung adjusts her shirt and then fastens all the buttons except the top three ones, showing off a considerable amount of skin. Heat curls in her stomach at the thought that by the end of the night, if she gets her way, her currently unblemished skin will be peppered with a mess of little marks and bruises. Jinsol likes staking her claim and Sooyoung likes wearing Jinsol’s desire so plainly on her skin, so it all works out well in the end.

After messing with her hair one last time, Sooyoung leaves the bathroom. She spots Jinsol immediately, sitting at the bar with a tall drink in front of her. Sooyoung knows it's probably AB negative champagne tinged with a hint of tangerines, sourced from a human who ate nothing but the fruit for an entire week. Jinsol has always had a taste for the extraordinary, for things that are expensive and difficult to come by. Sooyoung ignores the tiny voice in her head that wonders if that's how Jinsol sees her too. 

She's making her way over when one of the new girls, pretty with a face that reminds Sooyoung of a woodland deer, steps into Jinsol's personal space and leans in close to whisper something in her ear. Sooyoung watches as a tiny smile tugs on Jinsol's face, but then she's shaking her head politely. The new girl takes a step back, face painted with confusion.

Sooyoung bites on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. It seems that she's not the only one waiting or making exceptions tonight. 

  
  


//

  
  


“Well, look who decided to turn up.” Jinsol tears her eyes away from the pretty girl in front of her and feels an electric thrill run up her spine when she finds Sooyoung’s sharp gaze. 

Jinsol gets to her feet smoothly, reaching out and aching to pull Sooyoung closer. It’s only been three weeks since the last time, but god, Jinsol has missed her. Sooyoung catches her wrist though, fingers warm against Jinsol’s cool skin. She raises her eyebrow in a wordless challenge and Jinsol relents. She doesn’t push closer even though they both know she can overpower Sooyoung easily if she wanted to. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Jinsol sees understanding bloom on the face of the other girl. Without a word, she disappears into the crowd to try her luck with someone else. 

“Want me to call her back?” Sooyoung asks, motioning with her free hand. “She’s new. Came over from Hong Kong last week. You look like you’d like her.” 

Jinsol shakes her head, lips quirking slightly. “You know she’s not why I’m here.” 

Sooyoung laughs, a little dismissively, but she still looks so _pretty_ , in a flowy white shirt that drapes over her collarbones and short hair carefully styled. “Surely it can’t be for _me_ , since you haven’t needed me for almost a month now.” 

“I had business to attend to in Vienna,” Jinsol replies evenly. “But I’m here now. I missed you.” 

“I think my prices have gone up since the last time you were in,” Sooyoung says. She tries to sound nonchalant, but Jinsol had heard the way Sooyoung’s heart skipped a beat when she’d said _I missed you._

Jinsol smiles softly. When she reaches forward again, Sooyoung lets her, making no move to step away when Jinsol’s hand slips around her back and under her shirt. She leans in to close the rest of the distance between them, but Sooyoung puts a finger over her mouth. 

“Money?” 

Jinsol knows Sooyoung allows her some extra liberties because Jinsol's a regular and they have developed a mutual trust over the past two years. But Sooyoung has also always been firm about not doing anything until Jinsol has paid upfront. Jinsol understands though, she knows most of her kind are not known for their kindness, and Sooyoung is allowed to do whatever she needs to do in order to protect her own interests. 

She fumbles with her coat pocket and pulls out a roll of cash, pressing it into Sooyoung’s palm. Sooyoung takes a step back, counting the notes and then tries to return Jinsol the extra. Jinsol only shakes her head, tugging Sooyoung to her and fitting their mouths together. There’s an edge of desperation in their kiss, in the way Sooyoung’s hands sink into Jinsol's hair and how she presses closer to Jinsol, moulding their bodies together. Jinsol deepens the kiss, licking into Sooyoung’s mouth and swallowing her shaky gasp. 

Sooyoung pulls away a second later. Her cheeks are flushed and there's a smudge of Jinsol's lipstick on the corner of her lips. Jinsol thumbs it away and she hears it clearly, the way Sooyoung's heart trips all over itself again. 

"Let's go,” Sooyoung murmurs, voice hoarse with unmistakable need.

As she turns to leave, Sooyoung lets her nails drag over the inside of Jinsol’s wrist. Jinsol shivers. God, Sooyoung has the power to drive her _crazy_ in the most inexplicable ways.

Jinsol thinks of what Chaewon said earlier, and she knows with every fibre of her being: she’s a long way off from ever being bored or sick of Sooyoung.

When Sooyoung pauses halfway across the room and shoots Jinsol a _look_ over her shoulder, Jinsol can do nothing else but follow. 

  
  


//

  
  


They end up in one of the empty rooms just down the hall from the main lounge. Yeojin had grinned at her when Sooyoung had asked for the key to an available room. She looks awfully small, almost drowning in the oversized sweatshirt she’s wearing. Yeojin is too young to be a feeder like her or Yerim, but she’s already a familiar face at the bloodhouse, having been tasked with manning the keys to the rooms since she was sixteen and barely out of high school. 

It’s the red room that they eventually end up in, which suits Sooyoung’s plans just fine. She lets Jinsol guide her to the bed and pull Sooyoung down on top of her. Jinsol’s fingers are curled around her waist, gripping hard. Sooyoung knows that she will wake up in the morning to bruises blossoming on her skin. 

Jinsol kisses her frantically, with fevered desire, and Sooyoung kisses her back just as hard. She knows Jinsol though, knows exactly how to dismantle Jinsol completely, and she pushes her fingers into Jinsol’s hair and pulls slightly. Jinsol lets out a shaky moan, which makes Sooyoung smirk. 

She pulls away and when Jinsol tries chasing after her lips, Sooyoung pushes down on the vampire’s shoulder. Jinsol goes easily, falling backwards onto the bed, her black hair fanning out over the pillows.

Sooyoung leaves her there, rummaging in the drawer next to the bed and pulling out a couple of silk ties. The red room has an abundance of them, even rope too if that’s more palatable for their clients. When she turns around again, Jinsol already has her shirt off, leaving her bare, which is perfect really. 

Jinsol laughs softly when she sees what Sooyoung is holding. “Seriously?” 

Sooyoung nods, crawling back over to Jinsol and straddling her waist. She draws one of the silk ties across Jinsol’s throat and smirks when Jinsol shivers.

“You see,” Sooyoung murmurs right into Jinsol’s ear. She takes one of Jinsol’s wrists and lifts it up above her head. Jinsol puts up no fight. “I think you need to learn a lesson, Jinsol. So you know what happens when you don’t visit for three weeks.” 

“I was out of town,” Jinsol says. She shivers again when Sooyoung presses her lips to the spot right under Jinsol’s ear. 

“I know.” Sooyoung slowly fastens the silk around Jinsol’s wrists before tying them to one of the bedposts. “But I’ve felt neglected.” 

Once she’s made sure the knots are secure, Sooyoung leans back down and puts her mouth back on Jinsol’s skin. She sucks on the spot she just kissed, and Jinsol gasps, tugging on the silk binding her wrists. Sooyoung loves it. She loves the power she has. She loves how Jinsol is clearly desperate and needy. She loves how she can drive Jinsol half out of her mind with lust.

She shifts again, lips brushing against Jinsol’s jaw before kissing her properly. It’s a slow, languid kiss and Sooyoung runs her hands down Jinsol’s body, letting her fingernails drag over Jinsol’s ribs, over the dip of her hip bones. Jinsol writhes under her, pulling at her bindings again. Sooyoung stops, sitting up so she can meet Jinsol’s hooded gaze.

“I’ve decided you need to be punished,” Sooyoung says in a low voice. She unbuttons her shirt, slipping it off, and then removes her bra too. “No touching, no kissing, no holding me down and fucking me senseless.” 

“Sooyoung --” 

Sooyoung doesn’t let her finish, quickly swooping down and biting the skin just above Jinsol’s breast. Jinsol cries out, a strangled sound that sends a jolt down Sooyoung’s spine. She unbuttons her jeans, just enough for her to slip her fingers into her underwear. Sooyoung tips her head back and moans as she works her own fingers into herself. It’s more of a show than anything else and Jinsol must realise it too because there’s an unimpressed look on her face. 

She moans again, louder this time, and more filthy. And then suddenly, Jinsol is free, derailing all of Sooyoung’s carefully made plans. Still, Sooyoung had known from the start that Jinsol could easily break free, no matter how tight the knots are. 

She laughs as Jinsol flips them over so that she’s the one lying back on the bed now. “Two minutes,” she says, obediently lifting up her hips when Jinsol tugs impatiently on her jeans. “That’s a new record.”

Jinsol throws Sooyoung’s pants carelessly over her shoulder and to be honest, Sooyoung doesn’t even care where they end up. Then, she dips down in an unnatural move that’s all _vampire_ , and noses at Sooyoung’s neck. Her pulse jumps. 

“You didn’t say no biting,” Jinsol murmurs into the heat of her skin, right before she sinks her fangs in. 

_Fuck_ , Sooyoung thinks as Jinsol starts to drink. Waves of pleasure flood over her, heat spreading from her neck, blazing along her skin and settling in her chest, smouldering there. She gasps, clutching at Jinsol, trying to pull her even closer. To soothe the ache that has begun to thrum electric in her veins.

To Sooyoung’s dismay, Jinsol pulls away after two mouthfuls. Already slightly lightheaded, Sooyoung tries to focus on Jinsol. Jinsol who is looking at her with an expression that is both deliberate and calculating. Sooyoung’s blood is smeared all over her mouth. Sooyoung watches as she licks her lips, then rolls her tongue over her fangs, as if she’s contemplating something. 

“Do you trust me? I want to try --” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sooyoung breathes, cutting Jinsol off with a kiss. Whatever it is Jinsol wants of her, the answer will always be yes yes _yes._

Jinsol has withdrawn her fangs so that Sooyoung can kiss her properly, can lick into her mouth without cutting herself. Sooyoung can’t help herself; she moans at the taste of her own blood. 

Jinsol lets Sooyoung kiss her for a while, kisses that do nothing but add on to the feverish desire building at the pit of Sooyoung’s stomach. When Sooyoung's hands start trailing up her sides, skimming dangerously close to the underside of Jinsol’s breasts, Jinsol pulls away. There’s a flash of movement and the next thing Sooyoung feels is the way Jinsol is nipping at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. No fangs, just the scraping of blunt teeth, and Sooyoung understands now what it is Jinsol means to try. 

“Oh,” she chokes out in a quivering voice. “Can you -- can you feed from there?”

“Yes,” Jinsol says, punctuating her words with a soft kiss. “It’s going to hurt more, though.”

Sooyoung sucks in a breath, but she barely gets a chance to brace herself before Jinsol is biting sharply into the soft skin of her inner thigh. It _hurts_ , a lot more than it does when Jinsol bites her neck, and Sooyoung cries out, back arching. 

“Fuck,” she gasps, blinking tears away. It _stings_ , a different sort of pain from what Sooyoung is used to.

Jinsol distracts her from the pain though, fingers slipping between Sooyoung’s legs and sliding into her easily. Sooyoung whimpers, threading her fingers through Jinsol’s hair and holding them there. It feels so _good_. Jinsol always knows how to make her feel so fucking good. Jinsol fucks her slowly, languidly, and she continues feeding from Sooyoung’s thigh. It’s almost too much, the over stimulation. Sooyoung is trembling from the effort of trying to hold still as Jinsol feeds. 

“Jinsol,” she sobs. “Jinsol, please. _Please_.” 

She cries out again when Jinsol’s fangs slide out of her skin. Gently, Jinsol licks the wounds on Sooyoung’s thigh, tracing over them with a tenderness that is a sharp contrast to the way she keeps fucking Sooyoung, hard and fast. Then she curls her fingers up, and Sooyoung’s hips buck right off the bed. Sooyoung thinks about saying something, about begging again, but then Jinsol’s mouth latches onto her clit and sucks, _hard_ , and Sooyoung comes undone all at once.

The orgasm hits Sooyoung -- crashing over her -- and she’s desperately gasping for air, her entire frame trembling uncontrollably. When she finally comes back to herself, Sooyoung is absolutely boneless. Her mind is a clouded haze and she feels faint, unbearably so. Dimly, she registers Jinsol shifting on the bed, until she’s hovering over Sooyoung, her brows creased with concern.

“Shit, are you okay?” Jinsol’s voice is hoarse. “That was intense. Sorry, I should have taken less blood from you.” 

Sooyoung takes in a deep, shaky breath. “Any longer and I would have passed out.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinsol repeats, she leans down and kisses the corner of Sooyoung’s mouth. “It’s been a while since I last fed.”

“That’s what happens when you leave for a month,” Sooyoung snarks but there’s no real heat in her voice. She’s still loose-limbed and she feels the exhaustion suddenly wash over her, sleep clinging onto her eyelids.

“Three weeks,” Jinsol corrects with a small sheepish smile. 

Sooyoung feels a surge of fondness flood over her. “Let me nap for a while, and then you can have your turn after.” 

Jinsol shakes her head. She reaches for the covers and pulls it over both of them. “Just sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s almost dawn and I need to go.” 

Sooyoung thinks about protesting but she’s so sleepy, so she gives in, curling into Jinsol and resting her head on Jinsol’s chest, over where her heart is still and silent. She can’t be sure, but she thinks she hears Jinsol singing softly as she drifts off to sleep.

  
  


//

  
  


“How are you so bad at this?”

Jinsol turns to find Sooyoung watching her. She’s leaning against the bar, holding her drink in one hand. There’s a little smirk blossoming on her face. “Aren’t you three hundred years old? You should have gotten plenty of practice in that time.”

“Three hundred and twenty three, actually,” Jinsol corrects. She narrows her eyes at Sooyoung, who only raises an eyebrow coolly. “Well, are you going to just watch me struggle or are you going to help me?” 

Her question draws a chuckle out of Sooyoung. Jinsol watches as she drains the last of her drink and sets the empty glass down. The next thing Jinsol registers is the way Sooyoung has stepped up right behind her, pressing against her back. With a soft touch, she guides Jinsol’s arm into position. 

“You need to relax,” Sooyoung murmurs, words feathering over Jinsol’s ear and sending a thrill up her spine. “Keep your eye on the target.” 

Jinsol knows she’s not the only one affected; she can feel and hear the thunder of Sooyoung’s heartbeats. It’s completely _distracting_ and if she’s completely honest, Jinsol no longer cares about hitting the target. 

“Now you release it and follow through.” Sooyoung whispers, practicing the movement with Jinsol’s arm. She loosens her hold after a second, and Jinsol throws the dart. It lands on the board, a far cry away from the bullseye but still a vast improvement to what Jinsol had managed when she was doing it on her own. 

“See, you just need practice.” Sooyoung lets go of her arm, taking a step backwards so that they’re not pressed so closely together.

Jinsol finds herself missing Sooyoung’s warmth immediately. So, she catches Sooyoung’s hand, tugging until Sooyoung is wrapped around her again. Then, she reaches up and curls her hand around Sooyoung’s nape, tilting her head at the same time so that their mouths meet. It’s not the most comfortable of positions to kiss, but they make it work somehow. 

When their kisses grow more heated, Jinsol reluctantly pulls away. They had agreed earlier not to get carried away today; Sooyoung still needs to recover from their long session last night when Jinsol had taken too much blood from her. 

“Wanna go make a snowman?” 

Sooyoung shoots her a hilariously confused look but she takes the hand Jinsol offers, tangling their fingers together. Jinsol leads the way, Sooyoung’s hand warm in hers. They pause at the coat rack so that Sooyoung can pull on her padded jacket and a knitted grey scarf. 

The snow is still falling in a flurry when they step out of the bloodhouse. Big, feather-like snowflakes swirl in the wind and it’s bitterly cold. Jinsol can’t feel it but the tips of Sooyoung’s ears are already turning red. Her face though, carries the light of several suns. She looks like a kid on Christmas day, and her excitement is infectious, drawing a fond smile onto Jinsol’s face.

“Let’s see who can get there first. The loser gets a terrible punishment.” Sooyoung throws her a mischievous grin before running towards the snow-covered field opposite the bloodhouse. 

Jinsol counts to five before she chases after Sooyoung. She catches Sooyoung easily, winding an arm around Sooyoung’s waist and twisting so that she’s the one who ends up flat on her back on the field. Sooyoung has her hands braced on Jinsol’s shoulders, blinking in surprise as she tries to regain her bearings. 

“You can’t use your stupid vampire powers to gain the advantage,” she huffs, glaring down at Jinsol. 

Jinsol hums. She spikes up her body temperature and then slips her warm hands underneath Sooyoung’s jacket. “Yes, but my apparently _stupid vampire powers_ are what’s going to keep you warm on this very, very cold night.” 

“You’re the one who dragged me out here to make a snowman,” Sooyoung grumbles. 

“Fine,” Jinsol concedes. She runs her hands up and down Sooyoung’s spine, biting back a smile at the way Sooyoung lets out a small contented hum. “You can punish me for using my powers, then.”

“ _No_.” It’s almost a petulant whine, and the rest of Sooyoung’s sentence is muffled when she buries her face into the crook of Jinsol’s neck. “You enjoy punishments way too much.”

Jinsol laughs, but doesn’t deny it. They stay like that for a while; Jinsol keeps Sooyoung warm as her breaths flutter over Jinsol’s neck. It’s quiet, and nice, and Jinsol finds herself wishing she could freeze this moment forever.

“Can we make snow angels first?” Sooyoung asks after a moment, lifting her head so she can meet Jinsol’s gaze.

“Of course,” Jinsol replies easily, with barely any thought. She would give Sooyoung the entire world if she asked for it. 

She’s rewarded with a brilliant smile; Sooyoung’s iridescence shining through the bleak night with enough light to colour the rest of Jinsol’s immortal years.

  
  


//

  
  


Jungeun and Jiwoo are out of town for a weekend camping trip, which means Sooyoung has the house all to herself. Which also means that instead of hanging out at the bloodhouse, Jinsol is here, at their kitchen table as Sooyoung cooks a late night supper for herself.

Earlier, when Jinsol had knocked on the front door, Sooyoung had steeled herself, already regretting the terrible idea of inviting a _vampire_ into her home. But when Sooyoung opened the door, Jinsol had smiled at her softly, reassuringly, and all of Soouyoung’s lingering doubts had simply melted away. 

Sooyoung glances over her shoulder, taking in the sight of Jinsol frowning in concentration at the half-assembled Gundam model in front of her. Sooyoung had bought it on impulse a few days ago when she was at the mall. The ridiculous amount she paid for it was worth it for the way Jinsol’s entire face had lit up when Sooyoung gave her the box.

  
  


_“I didn’t think vampires would have such nerdy hobbies,” Sooyoung teases. She can’t help her fond smile when Jinsol’s lips quirk into the ghost of a pout._

_“It’s not nerdy,” Jinsol snaps, but her tone barely carries any heat behind it. “Gundam models are complex works of art! And maybe I just need something to occupy all the time I have. Eternity lasts forever, you know.”_

_“I know,” Sooyoung soothes, and on impulse, she leans in and kisses the corner of Jinsol’s pout. She doesn’t protest when Jinsol cups her chin and tilts her face up to kiss her properly._

  
  


Jinsol looks so soft, so _young_ , as she meticulously puts the pieces together, singing to herself. Sooyoung doesn’t recognise the song but her voice is sweet and rich, like honey, and it echoes softly around the room. Something in Sooyoung’s chest aches at the sight, at the thought of a time when Jinsol had a beating heart, of a time when she was still brimming full of life. Sooyoung can see it clearly in her mind; Jinsol as a human, playing the piano by the window, sunlight streaming through the open windows and sinking into her long black hair like a halo. 

It’s a beautiful image, and _Jinsol_ is beautiful and Sooyoung finds herself suddenly unable to breathe. _I’m in love with her_ , Sooyoung thinks wretchedly, desperately, and it clicks into place like a dislocated shoulder that had been out of its joint. 

“Sooyoung?” 

Heart in her throat and still in a stupified daze from the dawning realisation, Sooyoung turns blearily to look at Jinsol. There’s a small crease in between Jinsol’s forehead and Sooyoung catches a glimpse of her fangs, which have extended slightly. “You’re bleeding.”

Sooyoung startles, glancing down at the chopping board and there’s blood all over the carrots now, from a deep gash on her finger. 

“Shit,” she hisses, lifting her hand and stumbling to the sink to wash away the blood. 

She doesn’t get there though because Jinsol is suddenly right in front of her. “Jinsol, what --” 

Her words die in her throat as Jinsol curls warm fingers around her wrist, touch gentle and steadying. Then, she lifts Sooyoung’s hand, lips parting as she licks a line from Sooyoung’s wrist to the tip of her finger, lapping at the blood. Sooyoung makes a little noise, something just shy of a gasp and Jinsol pauses, lips just brushing Sooyoung’s fingertips. Jinsol swallows, eyes hooded, and when Sooyoung doesn’t pull away, she dips down and licks at the remaining drops on Sooyoung’s hand.

Jinsol has fed from her countless times since they’ve gotten to know each other. But this is something else entirely. And Sooyoung is breathless, mesmerised even, as she watches the way Jinsol carefully runs her tongue over the deep wound so that it will heal faster.

She pulls back, eyes glazed, and Sooyoung’s blood lingering on her lips. Her fangs are still out and for a very brief flash, Sooyoung yearns unbearably for Jinsol to sink them into her neck. 

But then, before she can figure out how to articulate the need thrumming in her veins, Jinsol presses a tender kiss to the cradle of her palm. “You should be more careful.”

Sooyoung blinks. She snatches her hand back and tries, _tries_ to regain control over her shattered composure, to hold on to anything so that Jinsol will never guess at the true nature of the storm of emotions inside her. “It’s gross to lick the blood off someone’s hand without their permission, you know.”

Jinsol laughs, a low note that makes Sooyoung’s heart tremble all over again. She knows Jinsol can probably hear the way her heart is currently a hummingbird trapped in her ribcage, and can tell how much Sooyoung had enjoyed it. 

“Baby,” Jinsol says sweetly, smiling when she undoubtedly hears the way Sooyoung’s heartbeat stutters at the nickname. “You gave me permission a long time ago. Besides, the blood would have been wasted otherwise. If I hadn’t been here to clean it up for you.” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sooyoung huffs, turning away before Jinsol can see the way heat has crept up her cheeks. 

Jinsol chuckles again. And then there are arms sliding across her middle and Jinsol rests her chin in the dip where Sooyoung’s neck meets her shoulder. 

Sooyoung can’t help it; she’s powerless against the hypnotic pull of Jinsol’s gravity so she lets herself fall, melting into Jinsol’s embrace.

  
  


//

  
  


Sometimes, when Sooyoung is in the mood, she allows Jinsol to walk her home. It would be faster for Jinsol to carry her and use her vampire speed to get them to Sooyoung’s apartment. But Jinsol knows Sooyoung would never agree: she has a fierce streak of independence in her, a fire that burns bright without having to feed from anything else. 

Jinsol doesn’t mind. She finds Sooyoung’s forest fire and her rough edges fascinating. Even more so because Jinsol has also seen Sooyoung half-dazed with lust and impossibly soft in the afterglow. Jinsol is not ashamed to admit that she loves all of Sooyoung’s layers, and how there are sides of her Jinsol has yet to discover. 

“Do you usually walk all your -- your human _lovers_ \-- home after you feed from them?” Sooyoung breaks the silence between them, turning to look at her. 

Jinsol blinks. _Is that what you think you are to me? My lover?_ Jinsol thinks, but she bites back the urge to tease because there’s something vulnerable flickering in Sooyoung’s eyes. She looks impossibly small, huddled under Jinsol’s coat.

  
  


_“I’m fine. There’s really no need --”_

_Jinsol rolls her eyes, draping her coat over Sooyoung’s shoulders. “I’m a vampire, Sooyoung. I don’t need the coat. But you do, if you don’t want to freeze to death.”_

_“A little cold won’t hurt,” Sooyoung grumbles but she relents with a small sigh, slipping her arms into the coat to wear it properly._

  
  


So, Jinsol decides on honesty. “No, there’s only you.” 

She doesn’t tell Sooyoung how there hasn’t been anyone else, human or vampire, ever since she met Sooyoung at the bloodhouse more than two years ago. But she knows Sooyoung hears her unsaid words anyway because Sooyoung’s shoulders droop slightly, like she’s relieved. 

“And before?” 

Jinsol frowns, her mind drifting back decades ago, to the cusp of the last century, before finally landing on Hyunjin. They had spent a lovely five years together before a nasty bout of pneumonia stole Hyunjin away from her. 

“It was a long time ago.” 

“What do you do when they die?” Sooyoung asks, voice hesitant, as if worried about opening up old wounds for Jinsol. 

“Mourn them,” Jinsol answers truthfully. With an eternity stretched out before her, Jinsol has long since gotten used to dealing with the losses of her human companions. Humans are like candle flames, flickering powerless against the breeze until they burn themselves out. “Sometimes, I visit their graves and leave flowers.” 

A flash of emotion too fast for Jinsol to decipher clouds over Sooyoung’s face. Then it disappears. Sooyoung reaches out, taking Jinsol’s hand in hers and tangling their fingers together. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, holding hands and matching their steps. When they reach the foot of Sooyoung’s apartment block, the sky is starting to blush light pink. 

“You better hurry home,” Sooyoung says, shrugging off Jinsol’s coat and handing it back to her. “The sun’s coming up soon.” 

On impulse, Jinsol cups Sooyoung’s cheek, and Sooyoung leans into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed. When she opens them again, there is a haunted look in them that makes Jinsol’s heart ache.

“I like white roses,” Sooyoung whispers in a voice so soft, Jinsol would have missed it if not for her vampire hearing. 

There’s nothing she can say that will remove the inevitability of death, of Sooyoung’s flame burning out one day and leaving Jinsol standing over her grave.

So, she just tips her forehead against Sooyoung’s own and kisses her softly. It quiets the voice in her own head that tells Jinsol what she has known for a while now: when Sooyoung is no longer part of the living, a part of Jinsol will die with her. 

And Jinsol will never, ever be the same again. 

  
  


//

Winter unfolds into spring, breathing new life and warmth into the city. Still, Sooyoung’s feelings for Jinsol remain. 

Her heart unravels more with each passing day, coming so far undone that Sooyoung finds it harder and harder to hide her love away. Sometimes, she thinks that Jinsol feels the same; that Jinsol has rearranged herself to make room for Sooyoung to build a home beneath her ribs. 

But they never talk about it, about what they mean to each other, or about how they’re living on borrowed time. 

Instead, they become planets in constant orbit, spending days locked in each other’s gravity. 

Jinsol’s visits to the bloodhouse soon include quiet nights walking down the street or lying on their backs in the middle of the field to map out constellations. And every time Sooyoung gets cold, Jinsol offers her warmth like it’s second nature, like it’s a habit. 

  
  
  


The hues of deep black and blue colouring the night have softened by the time Sooyoung unlocks the front door. It’s quiet, the apartment still cloaked in sleepy slumber. The light in the kitchen is switched on, which Sooyoung knows is Jiwoo’s way of making sure she doesn’t come home to darkness.

Sooyoung leaves the flowers Jinsol gave her on the kitchen counter before heading for the living room window. She peers down at the street below, even though she knows Jinsol, with her vampire reflexes, must be long gone by now. 

“Did you just get home?” Sooyoung hears from somewhere behind her, the words punctuated by the shuffling of feet and a yawn. 

Sooyoung turns around and isn’t surprised to find a sleep-drunk Jungeun with tousled hair and pillow creases on her cheek. Jungeun wakes up at the crack of dawn every day without fail. 

She walks over to the kitchen, and watches as Jungeun makes herself a cup of coffee. After Jungeun has taken a few sips and is starting to look more alive, Sooyoung decides it’s safe to ask, “Do we have a vase?” 

Jungeun hums, glancing over at the white roses on the counter. She puts down her mug and then opens a cupboard under the sink, retrieving a small blue vase. She fills it with some water and hands it to Sooyoung, an unreadable expression on her face.

She can feel Jungeun’s eyes on her as she carefully arranges the roses and then places the vase in the middle of the kitchen table. They’re beautiful in bloom, and Sooyoung knows it _means_ something, that Jinsol had remembered their conversation from weeks ago. 

Jungeun makes a little noise at the back of her throat, catching Sooyoung’s attention. Something in Sooyoung’s face must have given her away because Jungeun lets out a weary exhale. 

“You love her,” she says. It’s not a question, and the look on Jungeun’s face tells Sooyoung that she already knows the answer even if Sooyoung refuses to confirm it. 

She swallows past the lump in her throat. “Does it matter?” 

Jungeun is silent for a long time, gaze fixed on the patterns of their kitchen tiles. When she finally lifts her head again, there is a hint of sadness swimming in the undercurrents of her liquid eyes. “As long as you’re happy.” 

Sooyoung takes in a deep breath. She hears everything that Jungeun leaves unsaid; they both know how this love story will end. Sooyoung will either die as a human or she’ll turn, and outlive Jungeun, Jiwoo and everyone else she has ever known. 

“I am,” she breathes, tearing her gaze away from Jungeun. Her mind wanders back in time to that night she and Jinsol made snow angels for hours, until dawn threatened to break over the horizon.

She reaches out to touch a pale white petal from one of the flowers. She hopes that if she chooses to be with her friends and family instead of living forever, Jinsol will keep remembering to put white roses on her grave.

  
  
  


The sun is fully up by the time Sooyoung gets into bed. She stares unseeingly at the sunrays dancing on the ceiling of her room. Her mind is still stubbornly stuck on the sidewalk earlier, when Jinsol had cupped her face and kissed her goodnight so tenderly. Like Sooyoung is a sugar-spun figurine she’s terrified of breaking, like she’s trying to memorise the feel of Sooyoung’s skin before she melts and fades completely.

Sooyoung replays the kiss so many times before she falls asleep, and even then, her mind slips sideways into a dream that’s coloured with Jinsol.

Her dream plays out like a scene from a movie and Sooyoung is merely an observer, looking in through the blurry glass of a window. 

She sees the roses first, their indistinct shapes solidifying like mist settling into form, blooming pale and beautiful in a vase on the bedside table. Then she sees herself. Her hair is longer, dyed a shade of burgundy red. And then Jinsol swims into view, leaning down to kiss the other Sooyoung ardently, pressing her back against the silk sheets. 

Sooyoung watches as her dream self tangles fingers in Jinsol’s hair, pulling slightly, enough to bare the long line of Jinsol’s neck. And then, in a motion too unnaturally smooth for a human, Sooyoung’s dream self presses a lingering kiss to Jinsol’s throat before the flash of razor sharp fangs sink in. Jinsol cries out, arching back, the motion lovely and heartbreaking. 

“Sooyoung,” she gasps, voice fraying at the seams. “Fuck, _Sooyoung._ ” 

And dream Sooyoung, with hair so reminiscent of dried blood, lifts her head from Jinsol’s neck, her mouth wet and shining. She trails crimson kisses over the hinge of Jinsol’s jaw and then kisses her, letting Jinsol lick the blood off her lips. 

  
  
  


Sooyoung startles awake, heart racing in her chest. The dream was so vivid and felt too real. She can still see it clearly, the way Jinsol had trembled when fangs sank into her neck. Fangs that belonged to _Sooyoung_ , who had kissed Jinsol with an easy familiarity, with blood smeared thickly around her mouth. 

It’s only a dream, a figment of her imagination, and it doesn’t have to mean anything. The future is such a fluid, ever-changing thing and no one can ever really know what tomorrow brings. It’s only a _dream_ , and it may never become real. But then --

She’s trembling when she gets out of bed, heart still beating in double time, as if mocking the tangle of emotions knotted beneath her ribs. Sooyoung heads to the bathroom on shaky legs. She turns the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up. 

She wants it to _burn_. 

So that she has something else to focus on other than the dawning realisation that somehow, her feelings for Jinsol have been eclipsed by a yearning desperation; she wants a thousand years and perpetual sunsets with Jinsol far more than the Jinsol that she already has in the fleeting moment of their present. 

  
  


//

  
  


It’s slightly past midnight when Jinsol finally enters the bloodhouse. It’s already packed, humans and vampires alike mingling and enjoying each others’ company. Jinsol scans the room, searching for Sooyoung but she’s nowhere in sight. What Jinsol does see is a flash of mint-coloured hair at the bar.

“What are you doing here?” Jinsol asks the moment she’s close enough. 

“Having some of my favourite AB negative champagne,” Chaewon says, taking a delicate sip from the glass in front of her. When Jinsol crosses her arms impatiently, Chaewon puts her drink down with a sigh. “Haseul came by looking for you earlier.”

“Haseul’s here?”

“She’s at the table in the back, feeding from a pretty girl. I think she came to tell you --” 

Jinsol doesn’t wait for Chaewon to finish her sentence, heading straight for the table Haseul is at. 

“Jo Haseul,” Jinsol calls when she’s close enough to make out the back of Haseul’s head as she feeds from the neck of the human in her arms. 

Haseul lifts her head, blood shining on her lips. She slides off the girl’s lap, and Jinsol recognises her as the new girl who had tried to convince Jinsol to feed from her months ago. The girl’s hair is a bright orange now. She bows respectfully in Jinsol’s direction before she disappears back into the crowd.

Jinsol throws a napkin from the table in Haseul’s direction. “Don’t be gross. Wipe your mouth.”

Haseul catches it easily, tearing her gaze away from the orange-haired girl. She delicately dabs at the smudges of blood on her lips. “Jung Jinsol.”

“Why are you here, Seul?”

“Can’t I just pay one of my oldest friends a visit?”

Jinsol rolls her eyes. Haseul _hates_ travelling, and it’s inconceivable that she would come all the way from where she had settled down in Iceland just for a social call.

Haseul folds the napkin and puts it down, serious now. “Im Nayeon abdicated.” 

Jinsol frowns, recalling her trip to Vienna that resulted in the election of Im Nayeon as Queen of East Asia. “It’s only been _six months_. She’s supposed to rule for a century.”

“Yes, yes.” Haseul waves off Jinsol’s words impatiently. “Something about wanting to spend time with her human lover, who as I understand it, refuses to be turned.”

Jinsol is surprised. It’s generally frowned upon to abdicate the throne, let alone for personal reasons; the expectation for rulers is to find a new vampire companion if their current human one refuses to be turned. A ruler cannot rule with a weak, fragile human by their side.

“Can she even do that?”

“She paid a heavy price for it,” Haseul sighs. “But it’s done. And we need a new King or Queen.”

Still, that doesn’t quite explain why Haseul is here, telling her all this. “Okay, but I still don’t understand --” 

“Jinsol,” Haseul cuts in, a pinched look on her face. “You had the second highest number of votes. And the conclave laws state that in the event of an abdication, the candidate with the second highest votes will be crowned King or Queen of the region in question.”

A sinking feeling has started to open up in the pit of Jinsol’s stomach. It worsens when she catches sight of Sooyoung stepping through the double doors at the other end of the main lounge. 

“I can’t rule for a hundred years, Haseul. I hate politics and I _hate_ Vienna and I’ve _never_ wanted the throne.”

Haseul softens. “I know. But it is what it is and you know you can’t refuse, Jinsol. We need to leave for Vienna soon. Your coronation is set for three days from now.” 

Jinsol reels back. That’s not enough time, she had thought there would be more _time_ , more years to spend with Sooyoung before --

“Ask her,” Haseul says quietly, following Jinsol’s gaze to the other end of the room where Sooyoung is. “If you love her, ask her to come with you.” 

Jinsol wonders if she’s that transparent, if her yearning to be with Sooyoung for the rest of time is written so plainly all over her face. 

She watches as Sooyoung’s gaze finds hers and a slow smile blooms on her face. 

_Would you want to live forever with me?_ Jinsol thinks desperately, aching with longing. 

She doesn’t remember ever being so deathly afraid of the answer to such a simple question. 

  
  


//

  
  


Sharp fangs sink into her shoulder at the same time that Jinsol’s teasing hand slips beneath the waistband of Sooyoung’s underwear. Sooyoung gasps, feeling the familiar burn start up in her stomach. She tilts her head to give Jinsol more access. The ache between her legs turns into an unbearable pounding, falling into the same rhythm as every mouthful of blood Jinsol draws out of her. Her heartbeat follows, always helpless against Jinsol, always ready to let Jinsol take and take and _take_.

She opens her eyes, staring up at the stars and smiling as Jinsol paints over her in gentle circles. The sky is beautiful and endless, and Sooyoung finds herself hoping that this moment will be, too. 

But the trance-like calm isn’t eternal; it breaks apart like the shattering of ice over a frozen pond, plunging Sooyoung headfirst into harsh cold waters. She needs _more_. Sooyoung hooks one of her legs around Jinsol’s hip, urging her to go harder, faster. Jinsol obliges, sliding into her easily and setting an unforgivable pace. Sooyoung knows she can’t last long like this, so she doesn’t try, doesn’t fight it. Instead she buries her face into Jinsol’s hair and breathes her in. 

When she comes, it’s with a quiet gasp of Jinsol’s name. She takes a second for her breathing to catch up before she shifts, flipping them over. Jinsol’s eyes are amused, twinkling brighter than all the stars in the sky. Sooyoung dips down and latches on to the column of Jinsol’s throat, right over where her pulse point would be if Jinsol had one. Jinsol sighs, then she does something with her hips so that Sooyoung’s thigh is pressed right against her. 

Sooyoung understands the wordless request; she drags her lips over Jinsol’s neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses and nipping at the skin occasionally. Her teeth can’t break through skin, but Jinsol’s shaky moans tells Sooyoung she should continue. And so, she does. Jinsol comes like that, with Sooyoung’s mouth hot against her neck and her hips rutting against Sooyoung’s thigh. 

It’s quiet for a while and then Jinsol huffs, “I have dirt and grass all over my hair.” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “It was _your_ idea to stargaze in the middle of the field tonight instead of using one of the rooms.” 

“You could have said no.” Sooyoung can hear the petulant whine in Jinsol’s voice. _Have I ever said no to you?_ Sooyoung thinks.

“We can head back inside if you want.”

“No,” Jinsol says, a little too quickly. Sooyoung raises her eyebrow at the way Jinsol has a vice grip on her wrist, holding her in place. Jinsol winces, loosening her hold. “I -- I need to ask you something.” 

“What is it?” 

Jinsol’s face twists, a dark shadow stealing over her face. “Tomorrow, I have to leave. I need to -- to go back to Vienna. Because they’re -- they’re making me Queen of the East Asian region. The last vampire who held the title abdicated recently.” 

Sooyoung blinks. She hadn’t been expecting that at all. “You mean, you guys have a… parliament and some kind of governance system?”

“A sacred council of elected Kings and Queens representing the different parts of the world, yes.”

“But you’ll come back?” Sooyoung asks, and the way Jinsol’s face crumples makes her own heart sink. 

Jinsol takes her hand, tangling their fingers together. Her thumb sweeps soothing circles over the back of Sooyoung’s hand. “Those who are elected to rule, reign for a hundred years before the next rulers are chosen. And it is part of tradition -- they are bound by ancient magic -- to reside in Vienna until their reign is over or until they die. One or the other.”

Sooyoung reels back, feeling a nasty jolt throwing her insides into disarray. Her heart aches unbearably all of a sudden, at the thought that this may be one of the last times that she gets to see Jinsol. Ever. By the time Jinsol’s reign is over, Sooyoung will be long gone, her bones turned to dust beneath the ground. 

“You said you had a question,” Sooyoung whispers. She feels the sting of tears gathering in her eyes but she’s determined not to cry, not to let Jinsol know how much this news is devastating her.

Jinsol’s hand squeezes hers. “Have you ever wanted to live in a castle?” 

“But you said --”

“Sooyoung.” Jinsol isn’t looking at her, but she hasn’t let go of Sooyoung’s hand either. “I’m asking.”

Jinsol lifts her head then, finding Sooyoung’s gaze. The look on her face is tentatively cautious, almost vulnerable, as though she’s afraid of what Sooyoung’s answer will be. But there is also an undercurrent of longing, of so much love, that Sooyoung can clearly make out. It clicks into place for Sooyoung, then. What exactly Jinsol is asking her.

She thinks of white roses, of a broken Jinsol placing them over her grave. Then, she thinks of her dream, of roses beautifully in bloom bearing witness to the way they lose themselves in each other.

“Yes.” She surges forward, closing the distance between them and kissing Jinsol fiercely. She murmurs her next words against Jinsol’s mouth, swallowing the relieved sob Jinsol lets out. “ _Yes_ , I’ll come with you.”

“Baby,” Jinsol breathes and Sooyoung’s heart quivers at the nickname. She pulls away just enough to meet Sooyoung’s eyes. “Sooyoung. You understand what this means, right? You understand what you’re agreeing to?”

“Yes,” Sooyoung repeats. She cups Jinsol’s cheek and uses her thumb to brush away the bloody tear at the corner of Jinsol’s eye. 

So, vampires cry blood. That’s only the first of many, many things Sooyoung will have to learn quickly in the near future. 

But it’s a small price to pay in exchange for forever, for a whole eternity with Jinsol. “Yes, I do.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @skyclectic on twitter and curious cat. so, come drop by to say hi or share your thoughts or ask me anything, really. <3
> 
> i also have a Ko-Fi now (ko-fi.com/skyclectic) and if this fic or any others i have written have touched you in any way and you would like to support me by getting me a Ko-Fi, i would be very very thankful too. <3


End file.
